


Brotherly Threats

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Big Brothers, Gen, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux ensures his brother's happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Threats

Mitaka let out a yelp as his back slammed into the wall. He looked up at the older Hux, trying to hide the trembling of his hands as the General narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at him. “General…”

“My little brother has told me that he does not wish for…physical relationships. What are your intentions with him, Mitaka?” he hissed.

“Sir, I know your brother is asexual and doesn’t like…that. We’ve already discussed what is and is not allowed and…”

“Explain!” Hux snarled.

Mitaka winced. “I love him, General!” He paled as the other’s eyes grew wide, fearing that he had said the wrong thing. “Uh…”

“You have sex with Phasma. Would she appreciate knowing your feelings for Techie?”

“She already knows and has given her blessing. There are different kinds of love, sir. Phasma and I have a sexual kind and Techie and I enjoy cuddling and kissing and…”

Hux’s hand was around his throat and Mitaka fell silent. “Let me make something clear,” Hux growled, “Techie cares for you very much. If you betray him; I’ll kill you myself. Is that understood?”

“Yes, General.”

“Good!”


End file.
